


Dual Punishment

by Najagref



Series: Corporal punishment series [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Corporal Punishment, Face-Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Najagref/pseuds/Najagref
Summary: Eric mouths off to William in front of the Head of the Council which lands them in hot water. How will the two handle their punishment? And will Alan be able to punish Eric sufficiently?





	Dual Punishment

Dual Punishment

A couple years had passed since Alan had been sentenced to a punishment by the council. That punishment gave him incentive to ensure that he would never have to be strapped down to that bench and paddled again. Since then, Alan had done everything possible in order to avoid receiving another punishment. He never wanted to feel that kind of pain again; his ass was sore and had bruises for a couple weeks despite his accelerated healing. The only good thing that came out of that punishment was that he and Eric had begun to date. Of course, their relationship was kept as a secret so that neither of them would get in trouble and face further consequences. Now, they had no reason to keep their relationship a secret because Alan had just been promoted to Senior three weeks prior; now their relationship wouldn’t break any rules. Today was their two-year anniversary, but the couple would unfortunately not be celebrating it the way they wanted.  
Eric angrily stomped down the hallway toward his boss’s office. Overtime?! On a night like this?! Oh, he was going to give Spears an earful about this. He and Alan had been planning this night all week and he wasn’t going to let some stupid overtime ruin it. Rather than knocking on the door and waiting for a response, Eric burst in not caring who was in there with Spears.  


William glared at the Scottish reaper when he came through the doors. This was a normal occurrence with the reaper an it always infuriated him. “Eric Slingby! How many times have I told you that you need to knock before entering? This is very unprofessional behavior; I am in the middle of an important meeting with-.”  
Eric immediately cut William off before he could finish his sentence. “Tae hell with yer meeting! Ye are giving me overtime on taenigh’ of all nigh’s?! Did this come from the bloody council? I’ll wring their damn necks!” The Scot growled.  


“Mr. Slingby! Do you even realize who is in the room with us?!” William shouted.  


Sitting in one of the chairs across from William was Head Councilman Baker who was watching the interaction closely. “Mr. Spears. I would have thought you had better control over your employees,” the man said. “I have to say that I am severely disappointed in you Spears; same with you Slingby. Both of you, come with me now.” Baker stood and made his way out of the office. William glared at Eric before he left his office. He knew that he and Slingby were in hot water now. The council did not go easy on managers who couldn’t control their staff or threats against the council. They walked with the Head councilman until they reached the council chambers. The man turned towards them and gestured to the seats outside the door. “Have a seat, you will be called in shortly.” Baker then went inside the council chambers, making sure the doors closed behind him.  
William sat in one of the chairs and glared at Eric again. “Look what you’ve gotten both of us into,” he growled at his subordinate. “You think it was bad enough getting overtime, now we are likely to receive a punishment.”  


Eric sat in another chair. “Oi, it’s nae my faul’. I did nae knae he would be in there.”  
“This is why you knock before you just barge in Slingby. This whole situation could have been avoided had you not barged in and spouted off whatever nonsense you were shouting about,” William grumbled.  


The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for about five minutes until the doors to the council chambers opened. The council aide stepped out and left to run an errand. He closed the door behind him and left the two men confused. A few minutes later, the aide returned along with Alan Humphries, who looked very confused and worried. The aide then spoke, “William T. Spears, Eric Slingby. The council is ready to see the both of you.” The two men stood and entered the chambers, along with Alan and the council aide. The aide closed the doors behind the three and returned to his position.  


William, Eric, and Alan now stood before the council, nervously waiting to hear what they had in store for them. Finally, after a brief moment of silence and murmuring amongst the councilmen, the Baker spoke. “Both of you know the reason that you are being brought before the council. Your reason for being here will become clear shortly, Mr. Humphries. I assure you that you are not in any trouble. Eric Slingby, you showed a complete disregard for authority by barging into your superior’s office, screaming at him, and making a threat against this very council. William T. Spears, you clearly do not have any control over your employees which allows them to act out as they please.” Alan glanced over at Eric and William, completely surprised at the accusations, well, not really surprised by Eric’s accusations.  


“Eric Slingby, William T. Spears, we hereby sentence you two to receive either a paddling or a caning. The implement of choice will be decided by Alan Humphries and the punishment will be carried out this evening at five-thirty. As always, the punishment will be done on the bare rear. Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries will carry out your punishment. William T. Spears, I will carry out your punishment personally,” Baker spoke. “In addition, councilman Jameson will attend to ensure that each punishment is carried out properly. Now, Mr. Humphries, Slingby and Spears can either receive 40 swats with the paddle or 30 strokes with the cane. Though there is a catch, one has to receive the cane and the other has to receive the paddle.”  


Alan was completely shocked by what the council had to say. So not only did he have to carry out Eric’s punishment, he had to decide who received which implement. He did feel relieved that he was not being punished for anything, but was nervous about carrying one out. Alan nervously looked around, all eyes were on him as he weighed which option would the best for either man. He knew that no matter what he’d pick, Spears was going to rain down hell on the dispatch for the next few weeks. Alan knew that he and Eric would likely receive overtime from William no matter what happened.  


Alan had heard many things about caning punishments from juniors and seniors who had been sentenced to them. He knew that if someone inexperienced was wielding the implement, it could cause serious damage like the skin breaking. Alan certainly did not want to inflict that type of pain on his lover. He knew Eric wouldn’t be angry at him since he was only carrying out orders of the council. If the paddle bruises had taken a few weeks to heal, he could only imagine how long it would take to heal a cane injury. A few more moments of silence passed before Alan finally spoke again. “Eric will get the paddle, and Mr. Spears will get the cane.” He looked at William and bowed his head. “I am very sorry about this Mr. Spears.”  


William wasn’t entirely surprised by Alan’s decision. He was definitely still pissed at Eric, but this wasn’t Alan’s fault. “It’s all right Mr. Humphries.” Deep down, he was worried about the punishment, he had not had one in a very long time. He’s only been punished once and that was when he was still a junior.  
The Head councilman nodded. “Very well, the three of you are dismissed. You will report to the punishment room at exactly five-thirty. Any tardiness will be awarded with extra strokes.”  


The three men left the room and made sure to close the chamber doors behind them. William turned to the other two and began to speak. “Despite what is going to occur tonight. I want all of your assignments completed and on my desk by five o ‘clock. Any mistakes or tardiness will be subject to assignment of overtime. Slingby, any of your mistakes I will give to the council. They will likely assign extra swats. Now, get to work.” With that, William walked back to his office and slammed the door shut. Eric and Alan also made their way to their shared office. Once inside, Alan closed the door behind them.  


Alan turned to Eric and crossed his arms. “Eric, what did you say that got you and William into this mess?”  


Eric rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I was pissed because William gave me overtime taenigh’. Al, we’ve been planning taenigh’ all week. I did nae wan’ I’ tae be ruined. I may have also threatened to wring the council’s necks…”  


Alan’s jaw dropped. “Eric! No wonder why you are in so much trouble!” He groaned and sat down in his office chair. He was absolutely dreading five-thirty coming. He did not want to be involved in any part of this. “I’m worried Eric, what if I do something wrong and hurt you? Or mess up and end up getting both of us penalty strokes because they think I am going easy on you?”  


Eric walked around to the back of Alan’s chair and rubbed his shoulders to try and get him to relax. “It’ll be okay love. I knae tha’ ye will dae fine. I mean, I’m really nae looking forward tae being punished, bu’ I am glad yer the one daeing i’ and nae one of the damn council members.” He then turned Alan’s chair and kissed him. “We’ll jus’ have tae ge’ through i’. Once i’ is over, we can ferge’ wha’ happened.”  


Alan kissed back gratefully. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s get started on our work. We don’t want Spears to get on us for not working.”  


Eric pouted a little before getting an idea. He smirked and kissed Alan again before beginning to kiss down the brunet’s neck. He knew Alan would get upset with him later, but right now he only wanted to bring pleasure to his flower.  


Alan shuddered and let out a small gasp. He couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side to give those teasing lips more access to his pale skin. “E-Eric. We shouldn’t. We are in the office; we have work to do.”  


Eric grinned against the skin and ran his hands along Alan’s sides. “It’s only ten o’clock, we have time Al. Plus, I can tell ye wan’ this.” The Scot’s fingers carefully unbuttoned the brunet’s shirt and pushed the shirt off to reveal Alan’s pale, lithe chest. He ran his hands along the skin, enjoying how Alan shivered under his hands. He brought one hand up to tease one of Alan’s nipples which tore a small moan from Alan’s lips.  


“O-oh fine,” he gasped.” Just make sure the door is locked. I don’t want anyone walking in.” The Scot nodded and moved away from his loved and moved over to the office door. He locked it before moving back to Alan. “All done. Now back tae the pleasure~” Eric purred and kissed Alan again before bringing a hand up to tease the same nipple again.  


Alan moaned into the kiss and arched his back. He brought his arms up to wrap them around his lover. He deepened the kiss and tangled one of his hands in the blond locks. Eric broke the kiss after a long moment and began to kiss and suckle at Alan’s neck. His hands switched to tease the other nipple as he sucked a spot onto the skin. Alan panted and moaned at the feeling. He was steadily becoming more aroused and it was very obvious by the tent in his pants.  


Eric chuckled when he looked down and saw the bulge in Alan’s pants. “Getting aroused already?” He picked Alan up and switched their positions. He sat in Alan’s chair and settled the brunet on his lap. Alan let out a small noise at being suddenly picked up. His face was red from the arousal and embarrassment of getting aroused so quickly. Once he was settled on Eric’s lap, he pulled the Scot into a deep kiss. He ground his hips against Eric’s to create some friction between the two.  


Eric let out a low moan when he felt Alan grind against him. He couldn’t help but to buck his hips up against Alan’s to create even more friction. The brunet moaned and his thin fingers moved to undo the buttons on Eric’s shirt. Eric helped Alan with his task and shrugged his jacket and shirt off, tossing them onto the floor along with Alan’s. “Sae Alan, dae ye wan’ me tae take ye on the desk? Or dae ye wan’ tae ride me?” Eric asked and kissed along Alan’s jaw.  


Alan shuddered at the thought of either option. Just thinking about the options made him aroused even further. Finally, he made the decision. “I want to ride you, please.” Alan’s blush only grew when he saw the smirk that appeared on Eric’s face. “Of course love. Yer wish is my command,” Eric purred. He helped Alan up a little that way he could remove the rest of the brunet’s clothing. Eric also quickly stood up and removed his own slacks and boxers as well then sat back down in the chair and pulled Alan back into his lap.  


Alan blushed and pulled Eric into a hungry kiss. His hands wove their way into Eric’s hair again and gave a sharp tug. The Scot let out a moan when he felt his hair being tugged. He didn’t know why but whenever they were intimate like this, it felt amazing when Alan would pull at his hair. Eric leaned down slightly to grab at his suit jacket. He managed to remove the bottle of lube that was in the inner pocket and moved back to his original position.  


When the kiss broke, Eric uncapped the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. He trailed his hand down to Alan’s ass and pressed a finger between his cheeks and rubbed at the entrance. Alan shuddered and leaned forward so that Eric would have a better angle to prepare him. He buried his face in Eric’s shoulder and moaned as he felt a finger push inside him. He didn’t want anyone to hear them being too loud.  


Alan trailed one hand between them and began to stroke Eric’s cock. He smirked a little when he heard Eric moan and buck into his hand. “Feel good love?” He asked and kissed at the Scot’s neck.  


“Naughty little minx ye are,” Eric breathed and pressed another finger into Alan and began to stretch him open. “Bu’ yer my naughty minx, aren’ ye?”  


Alan panted and nodded. “Y-yes, I am. P-please hurry Eric, I need you so badly.”  


Eric nodded and continued to work Alan open. He kissed Alan and pressed a third finger inside him. Alan eagerly pressed down on those fingers, though he really wanted more than just Eric’s fingers inside him. Soon enough, those fingers were removed and Eric was lubing up his cock.  


Once ready, Alan positioned himself over Eric’s cock and began to push himself down on the large length. The brunet arched his back and clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent a loud moan from escaping his lips. Eric had to stifle a moan as well; the brunet always felt amazing around his cock. He teased Alan’s nipples with his hands to give him the most pleasure while he adjusted.  


Alan panted and moaned. He rested his hands on Eric’s shoulders and slowly began to start moving. “Oh gods Eric. You feel so amazing.” He started off slowly, just taking the time to enjoy how Eric’s cock felt inside him. “I love you Eric.”  


Eric smiled warmly and pulled Alan into a deep kiss. Once the two broke apart, Eric spoke. “I love ye too Al.” They kissed again and Alan began to move faster on Eric’s cock. The Scot rested his hands on the brunet’s slender hips. He helped his lover move on his length, and Eric couldn’t help but thrust up into that tight heat. A low moan managed to escape Eric’s lips as his cock went as deep as it could into his lover.  


Alan was in absolute bliss and he did not want this to stop. The thought of them being caught doing this in their office made the brunet let out a moan. He would be extremely embarrassed if that happened but right now, the thought was arousing. He let out a cry of pleasure when he felt his sweet spot hit with Eric’s cock. This action caused him to pick-up his pace, now desperate to release. Eric sensed this and with a smirk, he reached between them and began to stroke Alan’s neglected member.  


Once again, Alan had to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t be too loud. He was right at the edge of release and just needed one more thing to push him over the edge. With a hard thrust into Alan’s sweet spot and a teasing stroke of Eric’s hand, Alan released hard across their stomachs with a cry of pleasure. Eric also let out a moan and released deep inside Alan.  


Alan panted and rested his head against Eric’s shoulder. He felt tired but satisfied. Eric smiled and ran a hand through the brunet’s hair. After a few minutes of being in that position, Eric shifted to grab a container wipes they kept in the office just in case. He helped Alan off his length and began to clean themselves up. Alan shuddered at the empty feeling and pulled Eric into a kiss. “That was great. I love you Eric,” he smiled.  


Eric kissed back happily once they were all cleaned up. “I love ye too Al. Let’s ge’ dressed. We should probably ge’ our work done. Daenae wan’ tae give Spears any ammunition agains’ us.” Alan nodded in agreement; he had almost forgotten what would take place later that evening. Once the two had gotten dressed and made sure they looked presentable, the two got back to work. Eric would’ve much preferred to slack off for the rest of the day, but he knew it would not be a wise idea.  


The day quickly passed for the two due to the amount of work they had. By the time, Alan had gotten back from one of his later reaps, it was already five-twenty. The two quickly hurried to the punishment room, knowing that if they were late it would likely result in extra swats for Eric. When they arrived, William, Head Councilman Baker, and Councilman Jameson were already waiting for them. Though luckily, Eric and Alan had arrived just before the clock struck five-thirty.  


“Good, now that all of us are here, let us proceed into the punishment room. Mr. Spears, I will administer your punishment first. Slingby, you will be next,” Baker spoke before leading the other four reapers into the room. The door was closed and locked behind them before Baker spoke again. “All right Spears, remove your pants and undergarments then bend over the bench.”  


William swallowed nervously and nodded. He glanced at Eric and Alan before removing his shoes so he could remove his pants. He removed his pants and underwear and folded them neatly and set them on the chair. He then walked over to the bench and nervously bent over it. Once William was in position, Jameson walked over to the bench and secured the man with the straps so he wouldn’t be able to move during the punishment.  


Baker went over to the wall where all the punishment implements were hanging and picked out a rattan cane that was 3/8” thick; it would definitely leave marks that would take a while to heal and would leave a good amount of sting. He moved behind William and spoke. “I am going to begin your punishment now. You will receive 30 strokes from the cane,” he reminded the brunet. William nodded and braced himself for the first impact; he knew it was going to hurt badly.  


Baker drew back the cane and brought it down against William’s ass. He didn’t need to use a lot of force; the cane did its job very well. William hissed and bowed his head. It hurt a lot more than he thought it would. The cane left behind a long narrow stripe on the delicate skin. It would definitely be painful for William to sit for a while.  


He brought down the cane again and again as he continued to administer William’s punishment. William tried to keep the noise he made to a minimum but was unable to due to the pain. Gasps and cries of pain poured from his mouth as the Head councilman continued to administer the punishment. At this point, William didn’t care that Eric and Alan were present for this; he just wanted this horrible pain to stop.  


Alan and Eric hated that they were forced to watch William’s punishment be carried out. Though, Alan knew exactly why they had to. It was to serve as a reminder that this could happen to either of them should they step out of line. Needless to say, Alan was very uncomfortable watching the punishment take place. He would have to avert his gaze when the cane was brought down, his eyes squeezed shut when he heard William’s pained cries. He squeezed Eric’s hand, knowing that once this was over, the Scot would be in the same situation.  


Eric also felt uncomfortable watching the punishment. He felt a little bad for getting Spears mixed up in this. It’s not like he knew Baker was in William’s office at the time. One thing Eric did know was that he would be in the same situation in a short few minutes. When he felt Alan squeeze his hand, he squeezed back. He wondered if his boyfriend would be up to the task. He worrier Alan may be punished as well if he weren’t up to it.  


Finally, the final stroke was delivered and William let out a loud cry of pain. “Thirty,” Baker spoke and returned the cane to its proper spot on the wall where it would be cleaned and sanitized later. “I hope you have learned you lesson Mr. Spears.” The man in question only managed a weak nod. Jameson stepped forward and undid the straps that held William to the bench. “All right Spears. Get up and get dressed so Slingby can receive his punishment.”  


It took William a couple minutes but he managed to get up and stagger over to the chair that held his pants and boxers. He nearly fell over trying to get the articles of clothing back on, letting out a hiss of pain at the way they felt on his abused ass. Once William was dressed, Baker turned towards Eric and Alan. “Mr. Slingby, it’s your turn. Please remove your shoes, pants, and underwear then lay on the bench.”  


Eric gulped and nodded. He did exactly as instructed; the sooner they got started, the sooner it would end. The Scot laid across the bench and waited to be strapped in. His face burned red in embarrassment just being in the position in front of all these people. At least it was Alan who was the one administering the punishment. Jameson strapped Eric to the bench, making sure that the blonde would not be able to move at all during the punishment.  


Once the Scot was ready, Baker went over to the wall of implements and picked out a rather large paddle that had several holes drilled into it. He looked over the instrument for a moment before handing it to Alan. “Here you are Mr. Humphries, this is what you shall use on Mr. Slingby.” Alan nodded and took the paddle in trembling hands. He was extremely nervous about this. He didn’t want to hurt Eric too badly but he also didn’t want to face punishment himself. “All right Humphries. I will count out the strokes, you give him forty of the best,” Baker spoke. With a nod, Alan got into position.  


He brought the paddle back before bringing the implement forward and swatting Eric on the ass. The swat was rather painful due to the several hole drilled into the wood and tore a hiss from the Scot’s lips. He only vaguely heard Baker count out the stroke because of the pain. He braced himself for the next swat but he knew it wouldn’t do much. Alan brought down the paddle again and flinched when this caused Eric to let out a soft cry of pain.  


The swats continued at a regular pace, Alan just wanting to be done with the punishment so he could try and make Eric feel better. As the punishment continued, Eric’s ass became more and more red with bruises forming where the holes met the skin. The Scot knew that he would have to tread carefully after this to avoid another punishment, he did not want to experience this pain again. By the time Alan had reached twenty swats, Eric couldn’t stifle his cries of pain any longer. Each swat brought out a pained cry and he struggled to get away from the swats. Though this attempt quickly proved futile due to the straps holding him tight to the bench.  


When Alan reached thirty strokes, Baker stopped him for a moment. “Humphries, make sure these last ten are harder than the previous twenty understood? If I feel that you haven’t sufficiently punished him, you shall be punished as well.” The brunet swallowed and nodded “Y-yes sir…”  


Alan turned back to Eric and waited for Baker to tell him to start. “Go ahead,” Baker spoke. Alan brought the paddle down harder on Eric’s ass than before. Eric cried out and bowed his head, his hands clenched the legs of the bench. Alan brought down the last nine swats at the same speed and strength, hoping it would be enough to not be punished himself. Baker counted out the last stroke, “forty. You did well Humphries, I think Mr. Slingby has learned his lesson. All three of you are free to go.” Jameson stepped forward and undid all the straps binding Eric to the bench. Once Eric was freed, Jameson and Baker left the room along with William.  


Alan set the paddle aside and rushed to Eric’s side to help him up. “Are you ok Eric? I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly…” Eric held onto his boyfriend’s arm as he slowly stood up. “Nae, ye did wha’ ye had tae dae. Don’ worry my love,” he said and kissed Alan’s cheek once he was steady on his feet. “Let’s gae home. I dae nae wan’ tae stay in this room any longer.” The brunet nodded and grabbed Eric’s clothes before opening a portal back to their flat. He helped Eric through and they arrived into their living room.  


Eric staggered to their bedroom and Alan followed him. He placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Let me take care of you Eric, like you did for me a couple years ago. I want to make you feel good, for all the pain you’ve been through.” Eric was a bit surprised by his boyfriend’s words but it made a mischievous smirk appear on his face. “Oh? And wha’ dae ye have in mind?” He purred and ran a hand through Alan’s hair. Alan’s face was flushed a little and he sank down to his knees so that he was eye level with Eric’s groin.  


Alan leaned forward and took the tip of Eric’s length into his mouth and began to suck. The action caused Eric to let out a moan and one hand reached down to grab at Alan’s hair. He quickly grew hard due to Alan’s skilled tongue swirling around the head of his cock and teasing the slit. The brunet was very good with his mouth and Eric absolutely loved it. Alan slowly began to take more of the length into his mouth and began to bob his head. His tongue ran along the underside of the large length and teased the head of the cock again.  


Alan felt more confident in his actions as Eric’s moans began to grow louder. Eric’s hand gripped tightly in the brown locks and he couldn’t help but to thrust into that tight, hot mouth. “Gods Alan... y-ye are sae good at this.” Alan hummed around the length and relaxed his throat so he could take all of Eric into his mouth. He had gotten a lot better at it over time which helped a lot during this situation.  


Alan brought up one hand to rest on Eric’s hip and the other began to tease Eric’s balls which brought out a louder moan from Eric. The Scot tightened his grip slightly in his partner’s hair and bucked his hips forward. Alan’s mouth felt completely exquisite; the tight wet heat around his cock was driving him crazy. He began to thrust lazily into Alan’s willing mouth; he made sure not to thrust too hard so he didn’t hurt his lover.  


Alan moaned around his cock and relaxed his throat so the thrusts didn’t trigger his gag reflex. He wouldn’t ever admit this out loud, but he loved it whenever Eric used him like this. It turned him on so much whenever he would get down on his knees and Eric would face fuck him. His cock was straining in his pants and he desperately needed some form of friction. He moved his free hand down and began to rub himself through his pants. Alan let out a muffled cry of pleasure and bucked into his hand. He desperately needed more than this. He was about to pull his cock from his pants when Eric stopped him.  


“No’ ye’ love. We are far from being done,” Eric purred and pulled himself from Alan’s mouth. He groaned a bit at the loss of that wet heat, but he could handle it for a few minutes. “On the bed.” Alan nodded and quickly moved to the bed, stripping out of his clothes until he was only in his boxers. He then looked at Eric with lust filled eyes, waiting to see what was next. Eric smirked at the sight. He then opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He tossed it on the bed next to Alan. “I wan’ ye tae prepare yerself while I watch.”  


Alan’s face turned a dark red at the request. He’d done this a couple times before but he was always embarrassed by the request. “Of course, love,” he whispered. Alan took his boxers off and discarded them on the floor. He then picked up the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with a generous amount of the slippery liquid. He then spread his legs wide and moved into a position to where he could easily finger himself. Alan’s breath hitched when he ran a finger around his entrance before easing it in. “O-Ohh…” he moaned and tilted his head back. He pumped the finger in and out a few times before gently adding in a second one. Moans continued to pour from Alan’s mouth as he continued to finger himself. By the time he got to three fingers, he wasn’t embarrassed by Eric watching anymore. Right now he needed more than just his fingers, he needed Eric inside him. “Oh, Eric please. I need you,” he moaned.  


Eric smirked as he watched the brunette prepare himself; It was quite a sight to see. It made him even harder and he just wanted to fuck Alan right then and there. But, he would have to be patient. He did not want to hurt his lover after all. When he heard Alan moan those words, he moved onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Alan passionately. “Ready fer me, are ye?” The brunette’s eager nod made him chuckle a little. “All righ’ then.” As he lubed his cock up, Alan removed his fingers and moved into a better position so he would be more comfortable. Eric lined up his cock with Alan’s entrance and captured the smaller man’s lips in a kiss as he began to push into him.  


Alan arched his back and let out a loud moan. It felt so good for Eric to finally be inside him. As soon as Eric was all the way in, Alan wrapped his legs around the Scot’s waist to push him in deeper. After a few moments, Alan gave Eric the ok to start moving. Eric kissed at Alan’s neck as he slowly began to thrust in and out of Alan. He brought a hand up to tease one of the pert nipples, rolling it gently between two fingers. Alan gasped at the feeling and brought his hands up to tangle in Eric’s hair. He gave the hair a light tug which elicited a small moan from the Scot. Eric slowly began to pick up the pace of his thrust, which was definitely welcomed by Alan as his moans increased in volume.  


One particular thrust made Alan see stars and let out a loud cry of pleasure. “E-Eric!” Eric smirked and angled his thrusts to hit that spot over and over again. The sound of Alan’s moans and cries were music to his ears and the way Alan clenched around his cock with each thrust felt amazing. He reached between them and took Alan’s throbbing length into his hand, beginning to slowly pump it in time with his thrust. Alan felt completely overwhelmed with pleasure, he never wanted this to end. The combined pleasure from his cock being stroked and his sweet spot being hit, Alan came with a loud cry of pleasure. Eric was quick to follow and came into Alan with a roar of pleasure.  


Alan panted and went limp, enjoying the afterglow. Eric always knew exactly what to do to pleasure him. Eric also panted and leaned down to kiss Alan. “Tha’ was grea’ love. Thank ye fer earlier. Ye should dae tha’ more often.” Alan blushed a little bit at that and nodded. “Of course, as long as it ends up like this.” Eric grinned, “of course love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of doing a chapter with Ronald and William. Any thoughts?


End file.
